Alone But Not Forever
by BorgetPrincessYouki
Summary: Hiei is a teenager who gets adopted by the minamino family when his life changes for ever. better then it sounds please read. Hiei x Kurama yoaiforbidden love. Warning: Rating Boosted to M
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one I'm Borgetprincessyouki( aka Zoe that's my real name) and this is my first yoai fanfic and I would like if you reviewed for me. I have the second chapter of this story written but I wont update until I get at least 20 reviews so please review so I can put more of this story up! Please R and R I'll give you little Goth Hiei plushies and cookies if you review. Oh and V-Chan if your reading this and you REVIEW you get a Hiei and Rama kissing plushie extra well on with the show

BPY: Hiei could you please say the disclaimer.

Hiei: Zoe does not own YuYu hakusho if she did it would be full of lemony goodness between Rama and me.

Alone. By Edgar Allan Poe

From childhoods hour I have not been 

_As others were - I have not seen_

_As others saw – I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring._

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow; I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone;_

_And all I lov'd, I lov'd alone._

_Then – in my childhood- in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life - was drawn_

_From ev'ry depth of good and ill_

_The mystery, which blinds me still:_

_From the torrent, or the fountain,_

_From the red cliff of the mountain,_

_From the sun that' round me roll'd_

_In its autumn tint of gold –_

_From the lightning in the sky_

_As it pass'd me flying by – _

_From the thunder and the storm, _

_And the cloud that took the form_

_(When the rest of heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view._

From Complete tales & poems by Edgar Allan Poe.

A young boy by the name of Hiei Jaganshi read this while in the orphanage library.

"How much this poem reflects my life," the boy pondered as he read Complete Tales & Poems by Edgar Allan Poe, "Mr.Jaganshi you are wanted in the adoption wing." Yelled a young woman from down the hall. The boy in question grudgingly followed the girl, muttering to himself, " Darn no one wanted to adopt me when I was young, why would anyone want to adopt me now I mean come on who wants to adopt a moody 14 year old?" The boy muttered this all the way to a plain white room that looked much like a dentist office waiting room. He looked quite out of place among the other children, for example most of them were between 4 and 11 years old he was a teenager. The other children were all wearing brightly colored clothing; he on the other hand wore all black like he was going to a funeral. Well that's not a very good description he really more or less looked like he was going to a Bauhaus concert. He wore baggy bondage pants with chains on them, a pair of black Doc Martins, a black dress shirt with long sleeves and a red bow tie. He also was wearing heavy black eye liner and black lipstick. He had several studs in each ear. Very out of place indeed. At this moment the adopters came in most of them as expected were looking for younger children so that they mold them in their image. The only evidence that they knew he was in the room was the occasional dirty look. Now Hiei knew the routine the parents would look around and pretty much ignore him and pick some other kid that was not he.

But today was different today someone actually decided to talk to him. That someone was Shiori Minamino she was a kind women who had a very motherly look to her, "hello dear what's your name?" chimed the middle age women. Hiei was quite taken aback no one had ever spoken to him before, well willingly anyway, "Hiei" said the shocked teen. Something about the teen intrigued her; maybe it was his gravity defying hair or the fact that he was quite attractive. She had of course originally came in for a much younger child, but something told her to talk to this boy instead of the many others. Then she was abruptly yanked from her train of thought when the boy spoke. "Why are you talking to me miss there are way more promising prospects then me", he said. Something about the mid teens voice pained her to her soul, he spoke as if he was an object like he had lost all hope. She knew she had to cheer the boy up, something told her he was promising he just didn't see it. Call it motherly intuition she decided to speak once more. " Hiei um how long have you been here?"

"Since I was born, my parents left me for dead!" at this the boy's calm deep dark chocolate voice raised and became high pitch. He started to cry, for some reason he felt he could trust this women that he could cry in front of her. This obviously caused a scene to erupt; many people turned heads and gave disgusted looks to the boy. Shiori however cried with him held him close and mothered him. She knew she had to take him home he was the brother she was looking for. "Hiei-san" Shiori whispered, "Would you like to come home with me hun?", the 14 year old was shocked no one had ever even hinted that they had wanted him, yet this women embraced him cried with him and genuinely wanted him. He was overjoyed but he did not show it in fact he kept an emotional mask; he merely nodded at the women's request out of shock and out of containment. Hiei went and got his things as Shiori went to the office to get his paper work. "Now miss Minamino was it are you sure you want to adopt him he's not exactly a prime choice might I suggest sally or bill?" said the women behind the desk. "No I am quite sure I want Hiei" , replied our heroine. After the paperwork was done she took Hiei to her car and drove him to her house. "We're here Hiei", chimed the mother. Hiei was at a loss for words when he saw the house it was not really a house, it was more or less a mansion. It was very Victorian looking and was painted all black except for the trim, which was rose red. Speaking of roses there were Rose bushes everywhere and a fairly large porch.

Hiei was suddenly blasted back to reality when he heard an alto voice yell, " Mother is that our new brother?", the alto voice belonged to a beautiful person in fact it was hard to tell if they were a boy or a girl. Whoever they were they had long shiny red hair and lovely amethyst eyes. "Kurama this is Hiei, Hiei this is your new brother Kurama", said Shiori. They stood in silence for a few seconds until Kurama broke the silence "Oi Hiei you can call me Rama kay!" He sounded like a giddy schoolgirl. " Uh Konichiwa um you can call me Shadow." replied Hiei.

"So shadow how old are you 12…11 or are you neither?" asked Rama "Hn I am 14", replied Hiei. He said this as they walked up the pathway to his new home. Now the inside of the home was more pristine than the outside. Everything seemed to have Roses on it, Hiei was just about to ask about the roses when it seemed Kurama read his mind and said, "Our family runs Minamino Rose Gardens." Now Minamino Rose Gardens is an extremely famous place it is one of the most majestic gardens in the entire world and was founded by Kurama's older brother Yoko. "Hn so you're the famous Yoko Minamino's brother, I am told he has silver hair and is only 17 is that true?", asked the shadow. "Yes it is!", said a deep voice that rivaled Hiei's. The person that the voice belonged to was a sight to behold he had long silver hair and as about 7ft tall. He was adorned in a flowing white kimono and had 3 gold hoops in each ear, his skin was as white as fresh silk and his eyes were topaz. Needless to say he was quite attractive. "Hello!", replied Yoko "I am Yoko it is a pleasure to meet you new brother." Since Hiei was in shock in meeting him Yoko chose to speak again. "Mother you surprise me I expected a much younger brother" ,"Yes well Hiei seemed different then the rest and he seemed so lonely in that orphanage." ,Shiori replied. At this point the red head decided to speak again. "Isn't Hiei cute brother!" and he hugged him roughly . And then Hiei did a very unexpected thing that even surprised him a little… he hugged him back. This surprised Yoko even considering the boy seemed stoic and emotionless until now. The eldest brother smiled "Maybe with him we can become a happy family again." He thought this as he walked over to join in the group hug.

His newfound brothers eagerly showed Hiei around the house. Hiei was utterly amazed by just how big the house was. He was going to like it here.

The end … for now.

Story and illustrations by Zoe Anastasia Petrichick

Note I borrowed some of these characters so please don't sue me!


	2. Chapter 2

A Demon in my View Chap 2 

V-Chan: Hey hey hey, I got a question for you! 

_BPY: What is it?_

_V-Chan: Do you own Yu Yu Hakusho?_

_BPY: No I sadly don't. Wee I'm Hyper! (Starts running towards the distance yelling "I'm coming Krad-Sama!")_

_V-Chan:(eyes roll) Zoe's too busy looking for Krad… I'll have Rama read the Disclaimer._

_Kurama: Zoe does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or D.N.Angel._

_V-Chan- (puts Zoe in Strait jacket and comes after her with needle) YOU'RE coming with me! Krad doesn't like insane girls!_

_BPY: NO! NOT THE NEEDLE AGAIN! Any way, enjoy the second chapter!._

_Krad: Read and review for the crazy girl._

_V-Chan: YOU'RE NOT IN THIS STORY! GET OUT!_

**Warning: This is Yoai, a.k.a Boy on Boy action. If you're homophobic don't read. If you don't care read on, but I won't pay the therapy bill… **

The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe 

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore – _

_While I nodded nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

"_Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door – _

_Only this and nothing more."_

Complete Tales & Poems By Edgar Allan Poe 

Hiei has now been at Minamino Mansion for about a week and has learned quite a lot about his new brothers. Yoko, the eldest, was very much into botany and gardening; he enjoyed taking care of exotic plants. Hiei would often ask about them and Yoko would always cheerily answer. He would always trust Yoko to keep his secrets: One day when Hiei was walking through one of the mansion's many greenhouses, Hiei started to remember his friends that were adopted before him, such as Yusuke Urameshi and Yukina Kawaii. He started to cry. He was happy to be adopted by such nice people, but he was sad because he could not tell his friends where he was. Yusuke and Yukina would always come to visit him. They would buy him clothes so he would not have to wear the ones the orphanage provided, comfort him when he was sad, and always look after him. He loved them like family. No, they were his family, and he would probably never see them again. Yoko saw this and started to cry himself. This boy's crying reminded him of his brother crying when the Raven came. He could not stand crying, so he went over and gave him a bear hug and whispered, "Shh, it'll all be okay. I'm here, now tell me what's wrong?"

Hiei snuggled into the hug and said, "I'll tell you as long as you promise not to tell anyone." "I won't tell any one," he replied softly. The shadow said something only audible to the two of them. He told Yoko of Yusuke and Yukina, and that he was afraid he would not see them. The "fox" merely nodded. (Fox is a nickname Hiei gave him) Yoko then told him, "If there's anything on your mind tell me I'll listen." Hiei nodded. "Want to stay here with me for a while?" The fox questioned. Hiei nodded again. Hiei would usually spend his time with the eldest brother tending flowers. The reason for this was because Rama was finishing up his freshman year at the local private high school that Hiei would be attending in the fall.

After school, about 5:00pm, was the only time he would see him, and this would only be for a moment or two because he had to go up to his room to do his homework. Sometimes, Kurama would come into Hiei's room in the middle of the night and ask Hiei to hold him. Hiei knew his Onii-san was afraid of something because whenever Yukina was afraid of something she would ask Hiei or Yusuke to hold her. Hiei usually obliged when Kurama asked him to hold him because he to knew what it was like to be afraid. Whenever Hiei asked what he was afraid of he always got the same answer: "The Raven". Usually Kurama only came to Hiei's room in the dead of night. "The Witching Hour", was what Rama called it. He would always say in a ruff whisper, "In the Witching Hour the Raven Will Come." The only comfort Hiei could give him was soft singing of a song he had learned in his childhood at the orphanage called The Legend of the forbidden one. It went something like this:

_In days of old when the world was young they sang tales of the forbidden one,_

_His eyes of red, his cloth of coal, his story that no one may know,_

_His body of fire, his heart of ice was born of ice maiden lore,_

_He fell from cliff for he was male but he survived so goes this tale_

_He had three eyes, two red one gold, he held the jagan from days of old,_

_He became a dragon and we are told he still lives today the forbidden one._

Hiei became very worried with his Onii-san's recent visits, and he decided to tell the fox about them. "Fox, I was wondering, who is The Raven?" said Hiei. Yoko stopped what he was doing right there. "What did you say?" he replied barely audible. "Who is The Raven Rama keeps coming up to my room saying he's afraid that The Raven will get him?" said the shadow. Yoko suddenly pulled Hiei into an embrace, so that only he and Hiei could hear the conversation. He said only one word, "Karasu", then he pulled him in tighter and kissed the nape of his neck and continued, "Karasu is Kurama's ex boyfriend. He seemed like such a gentlemen at first, but that was just a cover up…. he…he…abused my brother till he was at the breaking point. He used to lock him in the basement of his apartment and torture him for his own pleasure." Hiei could not believe what the Fox had just said. "How did you find out? Does Shiori know?" the young man stuttered. Yoko replied, "He came home one night, and was horribly injured. He was shattered emotionally, and no, Mother does not know. This is a secret between you, me and Rama", he paused a moment before continuing, "Please do not tell mother about this…she has enough to worry about." He kissed Hiei once more on his cheek and went back to tending his plants. At this point, poor Hiei was in a state of shock. He felt horrible that he had not realized that Rama's cheerful disposition was just there to cover up his concern and sadness. He was also in shock by the way the fox had treated him. He had kissed him on the neck in several places, and his cheek the way a lover would tenderly kiss his partner. Little did the shadow know things would get much weirder.

The next morning Hiei woke up to the sound of a car beeping and the yelling of his name. Hiei looked out the window, and two seconds later he was running down the stairs, and out the door. The ones making the ruckus were Hiei's old friends, Yusuke Urameshi and Yukina Kawaii. Now, Yusuke was the same age as Hiei. He had big amber eyes, raven hair that was slicked back with palmate, and he was a little taller than Hiei. (Hiei was about 4'11. Yusuke was 5'3.) Yukina, on the other hand, was a little shorter then Hiei and had long blue hair and eyes similar to Hiei's. Both Hiei and Yukina's eyes were blood red. She was very fair and wore a simple light blue kimono. Yusuke wore a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, a white dress shirt and a jean jacket. Hiei was about to hug the two, when Kurama came running out yelling, "No, don't take Hiei away! We love him!" At that moment, the feminine man punched Yusuke, and almost ran Hiei back inside when the shadow explained that they were his old friends. "Hiei-San, it's so good to see you again!" said Yukina. "Yeah, we missed ya, shrimp!" added Yusuke. Hiei then introduced Rama and Yoko. "These are my adoptive brothers, Yoko and Kurama Minamino." Yukina started blushing. She had never seen any two people that had matched Hiei's beauty. These two nearly surpassed it. She was also surprised by the chemistry between the two. They acted like they had known each other for years, but she knew offhand that they had only known each other for a week or two. And the way Hiei would look at the two he looked at them with bright trusting eyes, not the usual cold hard ones. The pack would watch movies all night, but little did they know that there would be terror at the witching hour.

_BPY: Read and review Please! Yay!_

_Krad: Review for the crazy girl or you will die!_

_V-Chan: Krad, time for your medication!_

_Krad: Noooooooooo! (Super long Shinji Evangelion "no")_

Dark: Please review and I'll give all you lovely girls and guys kisses! 

_BPY, Krad, V-Chan: NO! DARK, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND! (Everyone chases Dark into the distance.)_

_BPY: Wait, where the hell did Dark come from?_

V-Chan: I wonder…O.o 

_BPY: I thank all of you who reviewed: Ladyviolathornhaven, Ariesgirl, Shadowphoenix, and all of the other beautiful reviewers. I am terribly sorry if I forgot your names! Oh, yeah, and a special thanks to Casey and Katie for giving me the inspiration for chapter three. And let's not forget DemonGladiator for her awesome review. Don't worry, I'll update soon for you, my lovely readers sake. And, to my first ever reviewers, you get Dark and Krad making out plushies!  _

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**V-Chan: Konnichi wa! I'm Zo-Chan's beta reader and psychiatric nurse, V-Chan, a.k.a: ladyviolathornhaven. So, now, I can't review…TT-TT. Zo would talk more, but after realizing that Krad was cheating on her with Dark, and Dark was cheating on her with Krad and me, she's ready to jump off the nearest cliff she can find. (Turns to Zoe) Don't do it, Zoe! You still have to finish this story! Jeez, that girl…**

**Anyways, to save the crazy-turned-suicidal girl, please Review. Oh, wait! I think she has a rope…crap…she just cut it…I think she needs another shot…**

**Please review for the crazy girl, and to keep me in business. Seriously, this girl needs therapy…Yo! Dark! Krad! Save the poor girl, would ya? Go make out or something to change her mind!**


	3. Chapter 3

Terror At The Witching Hour Chap 3

_BPY: Note the conversation you are about to hear is a real one I had with V-Chan and me when we were role-playing. I'll try to make the introductions funny since the story is very serious and sad._

**Warning: this is YAOI a.k.a: Boy on Boy action! If you don't like this sort of thing don't read, 'kay? If you are scarred for life, it's not my problem!**

"_There is not one who does not have scars on their hearts if there were to be someone like that they would be a shallow soul" _Hiei from the Yu Yu Hakusho Movie.

_V-Chan: For the umpteenth time you two are not in Yu Yu Hakusho! I can't even relate your two stories!_

_Krad and Dark: We both have Yaoi hint-y-ness _

_BPY: I Like Potatoes!_

_V-Chan: How do potatoes relate to yaoi?_

_BPY: Idaho!_

_V-Chan: I think someone needs another shot!_

_BPY: Noooo! Not again! Yusuke please read the disclaimer! (starts running around in circles like idiot)_

_V-Chan: Someone, knock her out quickly! I think we've been giving her the wrong medication!_

_Yusuke: Zoe owns everything._

_Krad: Are you trying to get her sued?_

_Yusuke: Yes._

_Dark: Zo no own!_

_(Dark and Krad start making out)_

_(Zoe and V-Chan stop to look)_

_BPY, V-Chan: Oooooooooooh… O.O_

_Dai-Chan: Now, on with the show!_

_V-Chan: when did the cutie get here? _

Karasu walked up the stairs of Minamino Mansion. It was 3 AM, and it was a dark and stormy night. Karasu was like a raven; he is very much beyond description. Yes, Karasu, the ravenatic sex fiend. Unfortunately, Kurama was in the garden tending his plants, and Karasu kidnapped and ravished him. (_Don't ask me what Kurama was doing out at 3 in_ _the morning and during a storm, ok? It's a plot hole!)_ "You are mine and mine for the taking, my lovely trophy," said Karasu as he yet again defiled and beat the innocent soul. " Hiei, please, please help me." Thought the defenseless victim.

Now I know what some of you are thinking: "Why doesn't he fight back or speak up or scream?" Well, that's a good question. Kurama has been Karasu's slave since he was in middle school. Now, this situation is very similar to one from a book called _The Count Of Monte Cristo_. It is a relationship first where Karasu gained his trust, made him believe he was his friend, then betrays him. Karasu had also trained Kurama to subconsciously believe that if he did anything to defy him, a brand in the shape of a "K" that Karasu had given him would radiate poison and kill him. Of course, none of this is true, but the mind can be changed and molded to one's personal liking, that is if one knows how. Karasu, of course, had much experience with this since he had many other toys; it just happens Kurama was his favorite because he was so obedient. Also, Kurama has a very low level of self-esteem, so he thinks he cannot do anything. Another question you, the reader, are probably asking is, "Why does this happen? Hasn't anyone told the police?" Well, the answer is quite simple: If he can trick those kids and their parents, why can't he trick the police? And, if that does not work, he can also bribe them. He happens to be a well-connected businessman. So, unfortunately, this is not even the worst of what happens in the corrupt world we live in. This is only a small piece of what horrors the world has to offer. Many of these horrors will appear in this story.

Now where were we… oh yes, we were focusing on Kurama now he has been missing for the entirety of _The Lord of the Rings Return of the King_, and Hiei and Yoko were starting to get worried. "Hn," said Hiei. "Hai, I also feel it we should go and look for him," answered Yoko. With that said, Hiei and Yoko went to find the poor victim. Little did they know that they would soon be faced with horrors and truths. Hiei was very worried about the younger brother; even though he did not see him very often, he still cared for the boy deeply. Hiei though chose not to show emotion at any cost. It was something he had to do in this crazy, messed up world. The way he saw it was emotions are just a burden, something that is easily toyed with and weak, so he chose to avoid them when he could. It was weird that he had shown so much lately. What was making him show his emotion? It seemed that out of instinct that he told Yoko his feelings. Just as Hiei was contemplating his feelings, he beheld a horrible sight a sight that would change him and his relationship with his brothers forever. Yoko was there, and so was Kurama, but he was in a horribly twisted position, and was terribly scarred. There was a man standing by him, quivering in fear at a greatly changed Yoko. This was not the older brother figure we were used to, oh no, this was a demon. In fact, it was the great thief Youko. You never heard of the great Kitsune thief Youko? Well, I will describe him for you. He is quite tall, about eight feet to be exact, and has long silver hair, eyes as golden as all the worlds riches, and skin as white as the purest silk. He also has long, silver fox ears and nine tails. "Rose whip!" said the mighty fox, and all of a sudden the scent of roses filled the air, and, low and behold, there was a long, green vine with hundreds of thorns on it in Youko's deadly and skilled hands. In seconds, the crow was annihilated and the two onlookers looked on dumbstruck at what they had just saw. "Are you okay?" said the fox, "I am sorry that I have not told you sooner. I am not human, and never will be." The two just nodded for Youko to go on with his story.

(Youko's POV)

It was a night to remember: The air was sweet, and my wealth was plentiful. I was at the _Golden Fang_ pub enjoying the pleasures of life when he came. His name was Ignatius. He was one of the most feared bounty hunters in the entire demon world, and I, unfortunately, happened to be the biggest bounty head. I had 60,000,000,000$$ on my head at the time, and I, being the arrogant fool I was, completely underestimated him. You have to understand at that time I was one of the most feared felons of my time, and I thought that no one could beat me, considering I had evaded many hunters before. But this man was different. He was literally a killing machine. His right side of his body was normal and quite impish looking, but his left side was completely bionic and disfigured. Whilst I was dining was when he hit me. He had brought a pheromone gun with him; it was loaded with the pheromones of a vixen demon in heat. And, of course, I ran to him immediately. The dosage was so strong; he didn't even have to fire the gun before I walked right into his trap. He had set up a series of power gatherers on his body, and they had sufficiently drained my powers before he cornered me, and shot a gigantic hole in my stomach. Before I knew it, I was dying, and I had to figure out a way to save my life, since no one would do it for me. I decided to seal what power I had left, and revert back to the low form of a human babe. I had just enough strength to transport myself to the human world. Once I had gotten there, I figured out how cruel this world is. I was left lying helpless in some church abbey for a week before some monks decided to take me in. Now, I was there for three years before Shiori came and decided to keep me. Of course, many people wanted to have me before she came; After all, I was a beautiful child, but in most I detected malicious intentions. In her, I detected purity and charity, and I decided to let her have me. And nothing of real interest happened until Kurama was born. I loved him the instant I saw him, though there was something quite peculiar about him. He was not fully human: He was half-demon, but I knew for a fact that Shiori and the father were both human. This is a mystery that confounds me still. That day, I decided to make a beautiful rose garden for Kurama. This, of course, is where Minamino Rose Gardens comes into play. Obviously, in being a fox, I have a passion for botany, and my favorite plant happens to be roses, so I decided to create a masterpiece for my dear brother.

(authors POV)

After Youko finished his story the two boys looked on in amazement at their older brother. Not only had they gained a newfound respect for him; they had also found out much about themselves.

_BPY: Well, what did ya think, Youko? Did I portray you well?_

_Youko: You did well, honey_

_BPY: Youko has agreed to be my boy friend ever since Dark cheated on me with V-Chan and Krad.  _

_Youko: Yes, I will be your one and only…(sees Kuronuoe and trails off)_

_Kuronuoe: Youko, look! I'm alive again, sweetheart! _

_BPY: Hey, Kuro-Chan, I haven't even wrote you into the story yet, and Youko's mine, so back off! (Starts sobbing uncontrollably)_

_V-Chan: (takes out giant needle, and pokes BPY with it. She falls limp.) Kuro, can you please say it! _

_Kuronuoe: Zoe would like you all to review, please!_

_(Youko and Kuro start to make out.)_

_BPY: Yay! Yoailicious! _

_V-Chan: Stay sedated, Dammit!_

_Kuro and Youko: Please review for our girlfriend!_

_BPY: YAY! I have two boyfriends! Now, please review for our Yaoi Harem! _

_V-Chan: Hey, where did the D.N.Angel boys go?_

_(Krad, Dark, and Dais**uke** are having a threesome on the floor)_

_V-Chan, Kuro, Youko, BPY: O.o_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! It's BPY with another amazing chappie of Alone But Not Forever. I have been recently obsessing over Aburatsubo from "Mahou Tsukai Tai", and am trying to get hold of the OVAs, but I have no money TT-TT. Without further ado, here is my stupid commentary. Oh yeah, Hiei is called "Shadow" because his name means "Flying Shadow". And instead of calling Youko, "Fox", I'm calling him "Kitsune" now. I will probably to change the rating to M for the next chappie, sorry!!! And there will be rape and bondage, lemons I'm not sure. -- Oh yeah! The song we're singing is Shy from the musical Once Upon a Mattress. KC-Chan is my new Psychiatric nurse. V-Chan is just someone I hang out with. Oh yeah, KC and Shanny are real people. In fact, Shanny and me wrote a song fic together. It's under "Saiyuki", and is called "Yaoi Girl", and is a parody of "Barbie Girl". If you have a chance, check it out and message me if you like it. The story should be under her account. If you want to read it, go to shannny2k's profile. It's funny!!

**Chapter 4 Dreams and Boyfriends.**

_BPY and V-Chan: (singing badly) Hey nonny nonny is it you?_

_D.N.Angel boys, Youko, and Kuro: (singing even worse) Hey nonny nonny nonny no!_

_KC-Chan: SHADDUP!! I'M TRYING TO PREPARE YOUR SHOTS PEOPLES!!!_

_(Everyone but V-Chan backs away in horror!!)_

_V-Chan: We're only having fun, KC-Chan. Besides, I'm sane. I don't need shots. Start making out, boys!!_

_KC-Chan: OMG all Yaoi Fangirls are crazy, and I've taken your job (evil laugh)…_

_V-Chan: I gave it to you, BAKA!! And you're a Yaoi Fangirl, too._

_KC-Chan: You have to be crazy to do this job._

_V-Chan: And how does that make you feel?_

_KC-Chan: ALONE AND YAOILESS!!_

_V-Chan: You are not yaoiless. The boys are making out._

_(KC start's watching boys)_

_(Shanny, Queen of Spain SQS for short enters with the Hitachiin twins)_

_SQS: AHOY, MY FANGIRL UNDERLINGS!!!_

_KC-Chan, V-Chan: WE ARE NOT YOUR UNDERLINGS! Right BPY?!!_

_(BPY runs over to Shanny and glomps her)_

_BPY: Master! You're back! Can I have my hour with the Hitachiin twins now!!?? (Gives puppy eyes.)_

_V and KC-Chan: DOUBLECROSSER!!!_

_(Shanny glomps back and nods BPY goes god knows where with Hitachiin twins.)_

_SQS: I COMMAND YOU TO BE IN MY GREEN DAY ARMY!!!_

_V and KC: HELL NO!!_

_SQS: WELL, AT LEAST READ THE DISCLAIMER!!_

_V and KC: NO!!!_

_(Aburatsubo pops out of nowhere)_

_Aburatsubo: Zoe the Magnificent does not own anything!!_

_KC and V-Chan: Get out of here, you crazy gay magician!!_

_Aburatsubo: That's mean TT-TT anyway on with the story._

_(KC and V go into corner and plot his and Shanny's murder)_

Bold dreams Italicized thoughts 

Underline cross-reference or flashback.

**Hiei was standing on a pendulum moving back and forth in the darkness. He was surrounded by thousands of ice mirrors. He decided to look into one, and was perplexed with what he saw: he saw someone that was him, but was not him. The person looked quite a lot like him, but different. The white starburst in his hair was completely gone, and for some odd reason a series of purple eyes had sprouted all over his body. He also noticed a black ryuu (dragon) tattoo was squirming on his arm as if struggling to get out. All of a sudden, instead of the mirrors showing his image, a façade of his house began forming. A man was walking towards the house. He was wearing a white tunic, and was very tall. Other than that, Hiei could not see much of him. Rama came to answer the door, and was taken by the man who had suddenly sprouted angel wings. The man started to fly away with his brother. Hiei was furious with the angel man. For some reason, even though he knew the angel meant no harm to his Onii-san, he decided to let the dragon go. The Ryuu came hither from his arm with great force, and burnt the two alive with a scorching flame, and Hiei started to laugh heartily. They screamed "Engel".**

Hiei woke up screaming from the dream, sweating. The scenes had seemed so real, though he knew they were not. He then proceeded to go through his usual morning activities putting the dream off as just a dream… that is until he got to the mirror. The sight that beheld him horrified him, but he did not show it. He looked exactly as he had in the dream, except the eyes were not real…they were tattoos. And to his horror, there was a Ryuu made of black flame with deadly red eyes on his right arm. Hiei ran to Youko's room, which was integrated with his so he did not have to go out into the corridors where someone might see him. Youko was in his demon form still, and was just about to take some Albric root in order to turn back to his human form, when a very perplexed Hiei entered the room. "Hiei, what's…." Youko stopped talking when he noticed the changes in Hiei. "…You're a demon! What happened, Shadow?" said a shocked Kitsune.

"Hn, I am not entirely sure." Hiei replied. "Well, come here. I'll give you some Albric root. It's a plant that allows demons to revert to their human forms," ordered the wise old Kitsune. Hiei was hesitant, but the Kitsune had not done any thing to hurt him, so he obeyed and took the root that the demon had made into tea. "Come settle between my legs, Hiei, and we can drink the tea together." Hiei went to sit. He loved the Kitsune's company, but, of course, he would not reveal this to the old demon.

Hiei and Youko sat by each other, sipping the tea and gradually returning to their normal selves, when the heard a horrid sounding scream coming from Kurama's room, and they rushed to him. Kurama had also woken up looking quite different. He looked pretty much the same, except he had two orange fox ears sticking out of his head, and a fluffy little fox tail sticking out of his pants. "Kawaii!!" said an unknown voice, "Help! A crazy bat man wants to glomp me!!" yelled Rama. It turns out he did not really care about the ears at all. He really cared about was the bat guy. "Kuro-Chan?" said Youko. "Youko-Chan?" said Kuro. Without further ado, they glomped each other, and wagged their tails!! Kuro was just a bit smaller than Youko. He had long, raven hair, and wore a ripped-up black t- shirt, super-tight black bondage pants, and an old ripped-up top hat. He had gigantic bat wings growing out of his back and pointy ears. He was very handsome. "Who is he?" said Rama.

"Yes, I am wondering as well!" relayed Hiei. Yusuke and Yukina also run in to check it out, just in time to see a fully human Youko, partially demon Rama and Hiei, and Youko screaming, "He's my boyfriend!!" at the top of his lungs. Little did they know a man in a white tunic and angel wings was walking up the walkway.

_(BPY, SQS and Aburatsubo are cuddling on the couch watching Earthian)_

_BPY: Oh, hi! Hoped you liked the story. I will try and update really soon. _

_SQS: Yes, and now, loyal servants, let us resume cuddling after Aburatsubo says it._

_BPY: Yes, please say it, Aburatsubo-Chan (Cuddles into him and Shanny, and does puppy eyes, and looks like SD character)_

_SQS, Aburatsubo: KAWAII!! (Glomp BPY)_

_Aburatsubo: Please review for this cute little girl._

_SQS: REVIEW, OR OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!!_

_Hitachiin twins: (come out of bathroom) Yes, review._

_BPY: What were they doing in the bathroom together?_

_Aburatsubo: I don't think I wanna know… by the way, where's my Takeo-Kun?_

_SQS: TAKEO-KUN IS NOW AT HIS HOUSE, WITH SAE._

_Aburatsubo: Okay. Well, bye peoples. We got cuddling to do._

_BPY: Sayonara!!_

* * *

**V-Chan: Okay, after staying silent for a chapter, the beta-reader wishes to talk again!! This time, I'll briefly explain our weird group. First, there are the real people: BPY the Author, KC-Chan the Psychiatric Nurse, Shanny the Queen of Spain, and me, the Beta-Reader. Then, we have the fictional characters: Dark, Krad, Daisuke, Youko, Kuro, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Aburatsubo (Basically anyone who shows up in at least one commentary). All of them are guys, yes, and they yaoi at our command. I think that KC-Chan and I are planning something evil…oh, wait, we are…Bwahahaha…**

**Why do I talk at the bottom, you might be asking. Oh, because BPY asks me to. So, if you don't like my commenting, just tell her, and I'll stop.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Golden Haired Man 

"_Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart…" From Wicked song, "I'm Not That Girl" _

SQS: THE STORY HAS CHANGED RATING TO "M"!!!

BPY: YES, BECAUSE THERE'S BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL BONAGE!!!! YAY!!!!!

SQS: YES, BONDAGE, YES… (STARES AT THE TWINS WITH GLEE)

The twins: (Gulp)

BPY: Yes, bondage… tee hee hee (looks at Hiei)

Hiei: (jumps for joy)

(BPY and SQS gather Hiei, Kura, Twins, and Hakkai into bedroom with cattle prodder)

BPY: Why are there two beds in there?… Damn, she didn't invite me!!! (Drags Hiei and Kura into bed with her) Sayonara!! I'll be busy for the rest of the week!!

The angel walked up the stairs to the door and rang the doorbell. Unfortunately, he did this while the commotion was happening upstairs. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" yelled Yusuke. At this very moment, the man lost his temper, and let himself in through Rama's bedroom window. "Why the fuck don't you answer the door, damn it?!" yelled the angel. "I am here to ask the thief prince for his help," said the man. At this point, Hiei happened to at last get a good look at the man; he was fairly slender yet muscular. He had golden hair and golden cats eyes. The man was adorned in an angelic cloak, and had 4 angel wings. "I am the ark angel paladin, Krad," he said "I represent the Engels of this world and I request…no, I beg you, Youko, the Great Kitsune Thief, to assist me." At this he bowed on one knee, "Please help me find the one I treasure most in this world. No one else will."

You know of Engels don't you? You don't? Well, I guess I'll have to explain (authoress rolls eyes)… "Engel" is German for heavenly being. Engels, obviously, are paladins and angelic beings. Also known as angels. (GERMAN RULES, PEOPLES!!) Unfortunately, there was a mutation happening in the angels, growing more common every day. The mutation was black wings, and dark hair and eyes. They called the mutation "Anselm." Youko knew of the Engels and their conflicts. After all who didn't? "I will help you but on one condition." said Youko "As long as you get me… A CHILI CHEESE DOG! I haven't had one of those in years!" Everyone falls anime style. A mischievous smile formed on Youko's face, "Just kidding. I will help you, but I wanna give him a whirl once we are done." said the sluttish fox. Krad's face went blank. You could tell he was thinking quite hard about this "… All right, as long he's saved…" You could tell he was only thinking of his lover's well being. "Where is he being held?" Rama asked innocently. "The castle of Hildebrand in the northern makaian swamps." replied the elegant Paladin. And by some means everyone, except for Yusuke and Yukina, show up at castle… don't ask. I'm saving you from lots a boredom, …or them having sex in the car…okay, maybe that would be fun… but I don't feel like it 'kay!!! On with the story.

"How did we get here?" asked a confused paladin. " Don't ask … you don't want to know…" said Kuro, and everyone left it at that. They all walked up to a very gothic castle… you know, the type Dracula would live in. Anyway, "Hn, where should we start looking?" said the normally quiet Hiei. "I know the one who lives here would probably put him on display." said Krad "Why?" said the most innocent of the bunch. "His parents sold him into the sex slave trading market." At this, the beautiful paladin clenched his fists, "What did Dark ever do to deserve this? Why him he was the most gentle and pure of all of us…but he had the Anselm." At this he grew quiet and solemn as if remembering something. They finally walked into the castle, and were shocked at what they saw: A beautiful man tied to a blank brick wall with bondage straps. Of what was left of his clothes seemed to be black leather, one of the legs and sleeves had been completely ripped off, and he was covered in scars and blood. The visitors looked at him and the first thing they noticed was his eyes were that of a broken man. He slowly lifted his head, and a shimmer of life and love shined in his eyes when he saw Krad but instantly dissipated. His wings were at weird angles, broken, and also heavily clotted in blood. The man had violet hair and eyes. He had black wings. His hair was wild and unkempt. "Krad?" A deep yet weak voice said.

"Yes, Dark, it's me, koibito." whispered Krad "What has she done to you?" "She raped me, Krad…she just wouldn't stop…hold me, Krad…" said Dark he then proceeded to weep. Krad held him.

SQS: (nude under bed with her boys) REVIEW PLEASE, OR WE MAY PUT A LEMON… IF YOU WANT, DAMN IT!!

BPY: (WITH KURA AND HIEI) YES, ME WANT WRITE LEMON!!

* * *

V-Chan- OMG…poor Dark-Kun...

Yes. This story has been boosted to an "M". Based on what just happened to poor Dark, things aren't going to get better. I wonder, who is the woman that raped poor Dark… BPY, can I murder her? Can I?

Hey! Where was I in this chapter? Aw, well…Damn, I can't yell at Dark and Krad anymore…oh well, maybe I'll hang with Daisuke…Oh, Dai-Hime! Come hang with me! (Glomps him)

Time for some cheap advertisement! To understand why I just called Daisuke "Dai-Hime", please check out my story, "Ore no Megami". It's still in its starting stages, so there's time to jump in!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 memories of old.**

**Sorry this took so long to write!!! Hilo!! BPY here to tell you this chapter will be kinda out of place, and will all be in Hiei's point of view. This entire chappie will be devoted to Hiei's past that will become relevant in the next couple of chappies. I am making this chapter longer, most out of a request by Anna Jaganshi. I am also dedicating this chapter to her because we share names!! Also she's the only longtime reviewer of the story that I don't know personally. So Anna this chappies for you **

BPY: Hilo everyone!! I thought we could take a break from the usual shit, and have an interview. Today's contestant is L from Death Note!!

L: Hello it is a pleasure to meet you. (Sits in red chair)

BPY: My first question is from Ilikebananas of Whogivesashit, USA. She/He asks, "How can you be so fucking hot, yet so awkward?"

L: (Blushes and shifts in his chair) … Um, I didn't know I was hot.

BPY: Well, of course you are!! You're the hottest guy in Death Note, and you didn't know it?

L: (blushes more and almost falls off chair) Nope.

BPY: Aw, shit!! You're too damn cute!!! (Glomps him)

L: Please Review for the cute SD anime girl.

BPY: Oh yeah, I don't own anything. If I did, I would not be sitting here writing this. I would be with Hiei in the Mountains somewhere TTTT.

_Thoughts_

**Dreams/flashbacks/author commentary**

**Titles of books/media**

I have always been alone. The only friends I ever had were Yukina and Yusuke.

I have realized, in the 14 years I have been alive, that what I remember I never forget. Yes, I even remember the moment of my birth. I was born in a house of ill repute, to a whore of a mother that did not care for me one bit. In fact, she even suggested to my father that they sell me to a whorehouse in Osaka. Thankfully, or unthankfully, child services had picked up word of two separate births happening at the brothel, and took another babe, a girl to be precise, and me to a hospital down the street. You see, they needed to check us to see if we had any diseases or deformities, since both our mothers were crack whores. Thankfully, both of us were fine. They decided to take me to Amaterasu (Shining over Heaven) Orphanage. I am not sure what happened to the girl, but I still wonder to this day.

Nothing of much interest happened until I was 5. That was when Yusuke came. I remember this day well, because, you see, Yusuke was my first love at first sight. Yes, the moment that raven haired 4 year old walked into the room, covered in blood and crying his eyes out, an overflow of emotions hit me and all of them screamed "L-O-V-E". I wanted to hold him, and kiss him, and tell him whatever it was it was ok, and know what? That's exactly what I did. As soon as the _onna_ had cleaned him up, I asked him his name, and what had happened. This is what he told me:

(Normal POV)

Young Yusuke was wondering why his 2 mothers weren't home from their job yet. They usually were always home by 9 PM sharp. He decided to go check on what was taking them. He almost wished he hadn't; several men and women were mercilessly beating his two mothers, Aika and Junko. " That's what you get for being a lesbian," said one of the men. "Die, Bitch!" yelled one of the women. They were beating them with crowbars and such. Some of the women were even using black jacks. Then the sound of sirens filled the air. "Hey, you, what are you doing?!" yelled one of the cops at this they scattered, and poor little Yusuke ran to his parents, and collapsed in a pool of blood at the sight that beheld him. He saw his parents mangled bodies lying on the asphalt. He fainted, for he could not believe the only two people he had ever loved were now dead, and they were killed in one of the most horrible displays Yusuke had ever seen. He would never forget the sight of his parents' horribly mangled bodies.

(Hiei's POV)

I held him for the longest time after he told me what he faced. I can't even imagine how horrible that must have felt when he saw the two people he loved the most be brutally murdered in front of him. I kissed him gingerly on the lips, and told him all would be fine. After that, he would always follow me around, but he never spoke after he told me of the mugging, although he would always sleep by me, and mumble incoherent things

_I seem to fall in love with anyone and_ _everyone I get close to_.

But, anyways, Yusuke started to talk about four weeks after the murders. That also happened to be the time when my second love came to Amaterasu Orphanage. Her name was Yukina. As soon as I saw her brilliant crimson eyes, her delicate features, and her sweetness, I knew that she was the one. No, I did not love her like I did Yusuke; I loved her like a sister. I promised I would do anything to protect her! Yusuke, Yukina, and I turned out to be quite the team, even though Yukina was the exact opposite of my Yusuke and me. She was kind and obedient. We were mischievous and unruly. She was more beautiful than the seven seas. Us, two very plain scoundrels who, in our opinion, didn't even deserve to be alive.

Yes, at a very young age I had demeaned myself to a point that, by age 12, I was developing suicidal tendencies Yusuke and I had also developed somewhat of a relationship. I know what you're all thinking, and no, it was not like that, _perverts_. Anyway, it was just a few kisses every now and then. Come on, I was 12! What do you think!?

Page-line-page-line-page-line-page-line-page-line-page-line-page-line-page-line-page-line-page-line-page-line-yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Every night, I think I cut myself at least 2 times: Once when I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and another when I got anxious in the middle of the night. The only thing I truly found comfort in was my sword. The people at the orphanage decided I needed to "have some fun", so they put me in kendo.

To be honest, I think that was the only good thing that place ever gave me. Yusuke, however, went in a very different direction. At age 12 a little old lady named Genkai adopted him. I believe that was the night I started to feel truly lost, for she had also adopted Yukina, my beautiful girl. The only reason she did not adopt me was the limit of adopted children per person was two. I started to just stare into nothingness most of the time wishing for my time to end, but too cowardly to end it myself.

I found relief in one of the most unlikely places: Poetry. I started to read every book of poetry I could find, and even wrote a bit of my own:

The Happy House By Hiei

_The Happy house is where I live a place where I ponder _

_In the darkness, in my room, my padded cell _

_The place I shall die emotionally_

_My insane asylum of a life that I am trapped in._

Then, I now I find myself with a family and friends: A perfect life, all to be destroyed by Karasu. Someone, please kill me, and be rid of my cursed life and me. Please, Karasu, I beg you kill me now so you can rid me of this agony!!!

(L and BPY are under the covers giggling)

Watari: (goes up to the sheet and yanks it off)

L: …and that's how this glow in the dark watch works… hey, Watari! What did you think we were doing?

Watari: … Oo

L: Oh, never mind… Please review for the cute little SD girl.

BPY: Ta-Dah!! As a bonus I will tell you what I look like. I am a little SD character that looks exactly like Misa Misa from Death Note, but I am dressed like Amanda from the Dresden dolls, and have red hair with black stripes in it put into pigtails. I also wear a pair of glasses. I also have freckles.  As a bonus for reviewing, you get an L with glow in the dark watch plushie!! Now, on to the Beta-reader's comments!!

* * *

**LVT: (Sits in a director's chair)…And, cut!! Brilliant, BPY-Chan! You're a star, sweetie!**

**Oh, hey, guys! You're still here? The show's over!! Get out!!**

**Okay, I don't mean it. I'm just a little stressed out right now. With my school's musical about to go into production, I won't have too much time to beta…that, and the fact that I haven't been in the commentaries recently…TT-TT Pity me!! I wanna yell at everyone that isn't in YYH, -err, Alone But Not Forever.**

**Yeah, this chapter feels a bit out of place. I can't do anything about that, it's BPY-Chan's problem, not mine. I just correct it, and shit like that. jk, I love this job. It means that I don't have to review, and I can read ahead of y'all. (Shit!! My accent's coming on!! And no, I don't live in the southern part of the US.)**

**R & R for kawaii BPY-Chan!! (glomps the authoress) And, also review if you like Death Note!! (Glomps L) Okay, so you don't have to review if you like Death Note. It's just that BPY and I are hooked!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Merry Christmas

Special Extra Chapter The Demented Christmas Carols 

(BPY and everyone come out on a talk show like set all the men are wearing cute skimpy Santa suits and the girls are wearing Christmasy Kimonos)

BPY: Hiya!! The gang and me are going caroling and we are singing some very special Christmas carols. (Starts throwing Pocky to the studio Audience)

Studio Audience: HOW SPECIAL!?

Youko: Wait since when did BPY have a talk show?

L: Since she interviewed me I guess.

BPY: And guess what since it's Christmas you all get full size mecha!!!

Studio Audience: YAY!!!!

Daisuke: (cocks head cutely) Wait. Where do you think BPY got the money for all this from?

(flashback)

BPY: MWA HA HA HA HA GOOD THING I SOLD ALL OF THOSE WRANCHY DOUJISHI AND RECORDINGS OF THE BOYS MAKING OUT!!! NOW I'M A MILLIONARE!!!!!!! (End flashback)

Hiei: I don't think I wanna know.

SQS: NOW I DEMAND THAT YOU SING: SING OR DIE. OH, AND MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS TO ALL.

V-Chan, KC-Chan, and others: Now we shall sing…

V-Chan: But first things first!! BPY-Chan does not own any of these carols. These are parodies that we have all heard somewhere, and she used them. Other than that, she rearranged the songs. This is your disclaimer. Sue her, and you will have a sucky Christmas, all you dumbasses that sue people's fun.

BPY: First is Deck the Halls!!!

Studio Audience: YAY!!!

Deck the Halls (Dark is singing this with Krad and Daisuke and Satoshi and Youko and Kurama)   
Deck the halls with poison ivy fa la la la la la la la la 

**Watch it become crazy and lively fa la la la la la la la la**

**Throw salami at your mommy fa la la la la la la la la **

**Flush the old man down the potty fa la la la la la la la la **

Deck the halls with gasoline fa la la la la la la la la 

**Light the match and watch it gleam fa la la la la la la la la**

**Watch the house burn down to ashes fa la la la la la la la la**

**Aren't you glad you played with matches' fa la la la la la la la la**

**Light Risa with gasoline fa la la la la la la la la**

**Watch it crackle watch her scream fa la la la la la la la la **

**Shove her body on a beam fa la la la la la la la la **

**Where it can be widely seen fa la la la la la la la la**

BPY: Next is that old classic, Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree!

Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree(Light and L and Kuro and Hiei singing)

**Rompin' around the Christmas tree, have a horny holiday**

**But unfortunately that's all we can say cause this ain't AFF. **

Ryuk: And now I'm Getting Nuthin' for Christmas

Light: Where did you come from?…Never mind. I don't think I wanna know.

(Misa and Rem appear from some where back stage)

I'm Getting Nuthin; for Christmas (Light, Ryuk, Misa and Rem are singing) I got a Death Note for Christmas 

**Mommy and daddy are mad **

**I got a Death Note for Christmas**

**'Cause I'm a deranged psychopath**

**I killed an FBI agent **

**Ryuzaki snitched on me**

**I kill some motherfucker named Jean**

**Ryuzaki snitched on me. (2x)**

**I've got a Death Note for Christmas **

**Cause I'm a deranged psychopath**

Merry Christmas from the world of shinigami to you!!!! 

V-Chan: And finally, Have a Holly Jolly Christmas.

Have a Holly Jolly Christmas (BPY singing with V-Chan and SQS and the KC-Chan) 

**Have a Yaoi-Flavored Christmas**

**It's the sexiest time of year**

**Boys stake out and boys make out with every bishonen they meet**

**Have a Yaoi-Flavored Christmas**

**It's the lemoniest time this year**

**Kurama's probing Hiei's moaning, "oh god take me" here**

**Speaking of that I've got to go and watch the action here - **v

**SAYONARA AND A YAOI CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A LEMON FLAVORED NIGHT!!! **

All girls get in a sleigh being pulled by all hot men and leading the way is Zero from Nightmare Before Christmas)

(They fly into nothingness to Spain)

I figured I would give you a Holiday treat before the next two LEMON CHAPTERS.

Oh yes and please tell me what you think and review.

Yours truly,

BorgetPrincessYouki.

P.S Happy belated Birthday to me thank you for your reviews they are my favorite Presents of all!!! I love you guys please review more and tell me what you think and the things you want to improve or want to see. I love it, so please review. You guys are my life, my blood, and my inspiration. And I would like to give out a special thank you to my long time Beta and former Nurse V-Chan. I would also like to thank Shadow Phoenix for helping me by writing the Rapes and Lemons it really helps!!! You all get Kuro and the boys in skimpy Santa outfits Plushies!!


End file.
